


Pokemon Parody Episode 30: Name

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [30]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob meets up with the girl he met earlier in the dark tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 30: Name

    As Bob ran out of Lavender Town and into Route 8, he was greeted by the girl that lead him out of the Rock Tunnel.  
    "Hey, what took you so long?" She said, waving at him as he ran towards her.  
    Bob sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Something evil kept me in there." He wiped his brow, "Why? Where you waiting for me or something?"  
    The girl looked away for a moment, and looked back at him, "My name is Kaori by the way..."  
    Bob started to suspect that she liked him, but even he knew it was best not to say anything, "They call me Bob."  
    "What do you mean 'they call you'?"  
    "It's not really my name, or at least that's what my Mom said."  
    "Than tell me your real name! Ya know it's rude to not tell it-"  
    "I don't know what it is." Bob interrupted.  
    "Oh, right. Anyway, Come with me, I can take you to the next place." She grabbed his arm and pulled him across Route 8 and into an underground tunnel that crossed under Saffron City.


End file.
